1. Field
Embodiments relate to an aluminum paste and a solar cell using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fossil fuels, e.g., oil and coal, are not renewable. Thus, solar cells utilizing sunlight as an alternative energy source have attracted attention. A solar cell may employ a semiconductor device that directly converts sunlight energy into electricity. The semiconductor device may be fabricated using silicon materials.